


When Bruce Looks At His Ring

by agentsimmons



Series: The Many Adventures of Bear Banner-Stark [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Adorable Hulk, BAMF Bruce Banner, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Partial Mind Control, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Science Husbands, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best laid plans go awry. Bruce should probably be used to that by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bruce Looks At His Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a little bit of everything. Fluff, crack, light angsty h/c, and shmoop.

He had everything planned. They would spend the night at the Tower, the place their lives truly had intertwined and love had developed; the team had already agreed to take care of Bear. There would be an exclusively catered meal from the Indian place that had become their staple, whether ordered in or going out, during the first few months living together without the team – long before they'd started dating and realized in retrospect they already probably looked to outsiders like they were frequenting the restaurant on dates. There would be low lights and Phil had recommended a lovely cellist. Then after the dinner foreplay, he'd run the decadent candle-lit, wine infused bath. The bed would of course be fitted to the cliché extreme with fresh sheets in Tony's preferred brand of bed linen and silk, sprinkled of course with petals and the whole experience topped off with other sensual extras like the chocolate fondue that would be on the bedside table.

The plan was to drag it out as long as possible, just relishing in each others company and letting timeless romantic clichés prove why they were timeless in setting the right mood. The plan was to turn the tables and be the one to surprise Tony with an over the top spontaneous romantic gesture since the billionaire had perfected it to an art by now. The plan was to let his husband know that he couldn’t even wait until a year because the first six months alone was like a strange and perfect – subjectively speaking – dream he never wanted to wake from; he wanted to celebrate and be the sappy and sentimental newlywed still not prepared to leave the honeymoon phase, knowing Tony was still right there basking in the honeymoon with him.

There had been nothing in Bruce's plans regarding an early Sunday morning encounter with Enchantress in San Francisco of all places. And there had certainly been nothing regarding a coordinated simultaneous strike from her sister Lorelei in Tokyo. Even if they hadn't decided they needed Hulk, Bruce probably would have let the Other Guy out to smash away his petulant feelings when Tony was told to take Clint and lead another team of agents and heroes to Tokyo as quickly as possible while another team, Bruce included, headed to San Francisco.     

 

* * *

 

"Uh, Cap," Peter called as he swung by and caught the famous shield gracefully, took out another one of Enchantress' hunch men and then tossed it back, "I think Hulk may be taking the smash directive a little too seriously today." He shrugged his masked head back over his shoulder and Steve followed his line of sight.

Hulk was thankfully only going after Amora's Asgardian goons rather than the humans she'd brainwashed to aid her, but he was being a little more merciless than they'd come to know of the behemoth green soldier. Steve took out another henchman and then hurried over toward Hulk to see what the matter might be.

"Okay, Hulk," he said calmly and without condescension. Near the start of their team becoming, well, a team Tony had taught them all how to communicate with Bruce's alter ego by being the perfect example and then the rest of the gaps had been filled by the friendships with Hulk that had blossomed over time. "Feel free to keep smashing away," he told him honestly, not feeling an abundance of mercy toward nigh immortal beings threatening his fellow man, "but I can't help get the feeling you're a little stressed about something, Big Guy."

Hulk finished giving an Asgardian a good pummel and then turned to look down sharply at Steve. He could see the true frustration on his green face. He looked like a petulant child throwing a tantrum because he didn't know how else to fix a problem. There was something almost desperate, pleading in his eyes now that he was looking down at him. It was like Hulk was asking him to help, but with what Steve could only guess.

"Something wrong, Hulk?" Steve asked patiently while the others continued on around them, more than capable of delivering final blows without them.

"Banner is _upset_ ," Hulk said with such a frustrated huff that Steve clearly got the message. Whatever this was it was being aggravated, maybe even instigated, by Bruce somewhere inside Hulk (Steve wasn't sure he'd ever understand the logistics of it, but he himself had slept for nearly seventy years so mysteries would never cease). "Banner not stop _whining_ ," he then added with a clench of his fists and scowl of disapproval.

Steve furrowed his brow and tried not to be amused at the image he suddenly had of Bruce being the one throwing a tantrum while Hulk tried to stop him. Then again… maybe that's precisely what Hulk was trying to tell him was happening?

"Why is he whining?" Steve asked carefully and hoped this wouldn't be one of those things Bruce remembered when he woke up again (another thing he didn't understand and left to the man who adored them both enough to devote time and energy to for the rest of the team's benefit).

"Married day," Hulk answered.

It took a small moment and a considering tilt of his head, but then Steve understood. "Oh right," he said knowingly and looked off to his left side, catching sight of Black Widow and Enchantress squaring off like some teenage boy's hormone-induced fantasy. He nodded and looked back at Hulk. "It's their anniversary." Well, six-month anniversary anyway.

Bruce had let them know he had surprise plans for Tony, although he wouldn't indulge the specifics beyond a telling blush. Whatever they were, he'd been prepared for a little while now so this must have upset his careful calculations and attempts to keep his husband none the wiser.

"Well, it's not like the day's ruined yet," Steve tried to reason. Although, he could understand that also being separated from Tony in battle probably wasn't helping matters. Hulk huffed again.

"Uh, Cap." Coulson's voice suddenly came over the comm. "We have a situation in Tokyo. How are things there?"

Steve frowned and turned, finger pressed into his ear piece while he also assessed the fight where he was; Thor had one hand wrapped firmly around Amora's arm as Natasha secured her wrists with magic dampening cuffs. "We have Enchantress in custody. What's the—"

"Good," Coulson spoke over him. "You need to get to Tokyo immediately. Leave Spider-man and the SHIELD team to cleanup."

"Sir?" Steve was worried now.

There was a long pause and then a sigh. "Lorelei has Stark and Barton under her control."

Steve's mouth fell open. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying they're her thralls and practically unstoppable under her influence. The team needs back up. And honestly, I can't think of a better weapon than a jealous husband."

Steve's eyes widened and he turned quickly to look at the hovering Hulk behind him. "You mean to let him—"

"Yes."

"Isn't that—"

"A risk? Also yes. But we think he should be immune to her enchantment and still be strong enough to take her out."

"With all due respect, sir," Steve interjected, "I mean is it a good idea to let him loose acting on those particular emotions?" If Bruce being upset about his plans being at risk and his husband fighting thousands of miles away was enough to make Hulk fight the way he had, what would Bruce knowing his husband was under the enchantment of an Asgardian witch, who was known to take advantage of her victims when she could, be met with?

"We want him good and angry. Lorelei has to be utterly subdued before anyone can get close enough to muzzle and bind her."

Steve sighed and nodded. His hand fell and he met Hulk's curious gaze. "We need to go help Tony and Clint," he told him and saw the way Hulk immediately tensed, like a mama bear might. "But we need Bruce back until we get there, okay? Do you need a lullaby?"

There was a moment of no answer beyond a slow blink before Hulk nodded.

"Natasha," Steve called over to her and she looked at him in askance. "We need a lullaby." She nodded and quickly joined them.

"Hey, Big Guy," she said in a soothing voice much like a mother's. "The sun's getting real low," she spoke the trigger phrase that they had all learned was strong enough to pierce Hulk's subconscious because it reminded him of the late Rebecca Banner. When Tony wasn't around to talk him down in other ways, the phrase - preferably spoken in a warm female voice - was a good alternative. And for extra measure Natasha pulled out her phone and brought up a holographic screen with a video montage of Bear over the past year that Tony had compiled on the year anniversary of having gotten him. "Hush little Bear-dog, don't say a word," she quite literally cooed as Hulk's eyes began to droop and his low, primitive voice hummed along like a distant rumble of thunder. "Your papas will buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing your papas will buy you a diamond ring."

As the Hulk was lulled to sleep and began to come back down, Natasha still singing softly the nonsensical song with Hulk's endearment for Bear – so far removed from the unaffected assassin most thought her to be – Steve couldn't help but feel his own battle adrenaline and nerves start to settle and regroup too. He hoped that whatever they came up against in Tokyo, the special day Bruce had planned wouldn’t be ruined completely after all.

 

* * *

 

As the Quinjet neared its destination in Tokyo, Bruce wrung his hands and fought back the desire to let Hulk out again already. The sooner he let the Other Guy smash Lorelei the better. Having your plans dashed on an anniversary was nothing compared to having your husband enthralled against his will by a beautiful Asgardian. Having it happen on a day that was supposed to be about their love for one another was just an extra knife to the back.

Thor reached over and gently – as gently as Thor could manage – clasped his shoulder. Bruce met his apologetic gaze. “I feel it is my burden to always apologize for the wrongs of my people.”

Bruce sighed. “Thank you,” he accepted the apology. “But don’t feel like your people are the only ones capable of this kind of thing.  We manage it all on our own without magic,” he reassured, not that it was a positive reassurance.

Thor nodded. “Still, this is not something I would have wished for either of you. If it is any comfort, Lorelei’s sorcery only fools the mind. Tony’s heart still wholly belongs to you; he only forgets it because the connection has been severed by the spell she casts on him.”

Bruce looked away as he considered it. He didn’t doubt that, but he didn’t like the implications that Tony had forgotten at all. He still was angry over the idea of Tony being tricked and manipulated and used. Glancing across from him he saw he wasn’t the only one a little nervous.

“Everything okay, Steve?”

Steve looked suddenly like a kid caught stealing a morsel. “I…” He shook his head and cleared his throat. “I don’t care for the plan,” he admitted. Bruce furrowed his brow. “Natasha is strong enough to take her out—"

"Thanks, Cap," Natasha interjected from the cockpit. "And I'm there to offer back up, but I can't say I'm up for taking down Clint and Tony and anyone else she's got enthralled with just a few female agents to help me. Besides, this is personal," she added and glanced at Bruce.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Steve said. "No offense, Bruce."

"I understand," Bruce replied. "But I'm fairly confident Hulk understands the situation." _Hulk only smashes lady_ , he pushes back again for good measure.

"But we're sending you out there before you transform," Steve continued. "Isn't there a chance she'll just make you one of her thralls?" Steve looked at him and then glanced at Thor.

"That's why I'm here for back up," Natasha said dryly.

"The stronger the will, the harder it is for her to enthrall a man," Thor said in a considering tone. "Bruce's will is quite strong."

"And Hulk's is stronger," Bruce added. "He probably won't take too well to an attempt to control me. Should she even get that chance, since one look at Tony and I doubt I'll be able to hold him back." He gave them both glances that he knew they probably could read as 'you're lucky I haven't jumped out of this jet already' since that was the gist of how he felt.

That look must have been enough since there was silence between them the rest of the way and soon Bruce found himself approaching Lorelei alone amidst the ridiculous destruction in the heart of Tokyo she was causing. She had herself set up as a queen or goddess as man after man brought her tribute; he got the impression it wasn't the trinkets she wanted but to make them feel subservient. Clint was at her side with bow ready to take out anyone who tried to impede her while those remaining, mostly women, not under her control fought tirelessly with those that were.

"At last the one man I would desire to have by my side has come to me," she said before he had a chance to speak.

"Do not trust him," Clint warned her, turning with arrow toward him, but she waved him off.

Bruce felt his hairs stand on end and slightly woozy, but reminded himself he could transform at any time; he had the advantage here in terms of party tricks and the Hulk could not be tamed like an animal – as he assumed Lorelei would try to do. He thought of Tony and how Tony had treated Hulk like a person, an intelligent being, where no one else had. The woozy feeling dissipated and he looked sharply at Lorelei.

"Thor's not with me actually," he said defiantly, knowing about the woman's obsession with his teammate. "This is between you and me."

Her expression turned murderous at his not succumbing so easily. "Aww, have you come to rescue your blushing bride?" she mocked.

Bruce felt his anger pulse in anticipation, but he kept his voice unaffected as he said, "I prefer groom, actually. And if you think Tony blushes it just proves you can capture hearts, but you don't really have them."

"Ah so the damsel has come to rescue the prince for a change," she tried again.

Bruce merely blinked and looked around at the situation. Natasha had joined in fighting the SHIELD agents under Lorelei's control and he could see Clint's full attention was now on her, offering a nice distraction.

"For a woman who likes to show her power over men, you certainly have a misogynistic way of maligning them," he said evenly before looking at her once more.

So far, so good. He was still in control. Hulk wasn't needed just yet. There might still be a chance to end this without unleashing his anger—

"Your love is an illusion," she interrupted his hopeful thoughts. "You pretend to have the devotion of an imperfect mortal, but I could give you so much more. You are a noble warrior who could serve with me, higher than the others." Bruce felt the wooziness return and this time his skin prickled. He wasn't certain if it was her spell trying to take hold, Hulk trying to fight against it or both. She moved closer. "I could even give you what your heart desires." Bruce felt his heartbeat pick up. He should just trigger the transformation now he told himself and yet he didn't. "Bright smiling faces to care for, to prove your worth as a father to. _He_ can never give you that." Lorelei's voice was like a silken strangle. " _You_ can never give _him_ that," she added and Bruce felt the earth shift familiarly behind him. He was broken from his trance just enough to turn and take in the sight of Tony in his armor sans helmet. "And he resents you for it, darling. Don't fool yourself into thinking he doesn't. You'll lose each other in the end, but if you join me _you can have_ everything _and you'll never lose it_."

Bruce couldn't take his eyes off of Tony, even as Lorelei whispered like a promising song in his ear, and the way he stared back at Bruce blankly. And yet there was something else deep behind his eyes, something that called to Bruce to fight because Tony was still there underneath the spell. Bruce felt his skin ripple as his anger proved the strongest thing that could ever control him. His love for Tony only empowered his anger on the other man's behalf and he wheeled back around to look at the sorceress.

_Everything._

The word filled the space in his ears between the rushing of blood and pounding of his heartbeat. He glanced down at his left hand and then steeled his gaze on Lorelei, her face shadowing with obvious horror at his resistance.

"I already have everything," he said with conviction. "So you can't have him."

 

* * *

 

"FOOL!" The lady who was trying to steal Tony kept shrieking at him as she shrunk back behind the relentless onslaught of fighters she sent to attack Hulk. Hulk continued to push them back, trying not to hurt them because there was a throbbing thought in his head from Banner only to hurt the lady who wanted to steal Tony. "You stupid beast!"

Hulk roared in response and made another jump toward her before Tony landed in front of him, helmet on again, to protect her. Hulk stopped in his tracks and grunted. He couldn't hurt Tony, but Tony was protecting the bad lady. The lady seemed to know about his confusion because she smiled cruelly and smugly; she smiled like Banner's father or General Ross.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said with a wag of her finger. "If you love him so much then you'll let me keep him. Or else. But it's a waste, beast. You could let your anger serve better purposes. With me you could finally be the one always in control. No more holding back. No more leash and collar to keep you like some trained dog."

Hulk snarled. "Hulk not dog!" Tony and Banner didn't treat him like Bear-dog. And even if they did, they loved Bear-dog and treated him well so bad lady was wrong if she thought that was the _worst_ thing. _She would keep you like a mistreated dog_ , the thought pulsed in his mind since Hulk was letting Banner hear as much as possible this time around because it involved Tony and Banner had asked nicely.

"Still enslaved to your misplaced feelings?" The lady looked at him like she was mad that he wouldn't listen to her. Hulk snarled again because people who got angry when Hulk didn't listen were usually not to be trusted. "How do you think I know about Dr. Banner's desire to have kids, hmm? How do you think I know about Dr. Banner at all? Tony told me all about his beloved coward of a husband. Tony betrayed him."

Hulk flexed his muscles and roared. Tony faltered back a little at the intensity of it as did the bad lady.

"He said Dr. Banner is a coward," she continued, shouting now. "He said it's just a matter of time before the sham romance ends."

"I said what?" Hulk looked down to see Tony shaking his head. He looked up at him, his face not obscured by the front of the helmet. He looked like he was broken and scared and that made Hulk angrier than the bad lady's words - which seemed to be hurting Banner more than him. "Hulk… I…" Tony shook his head again. "I'm so sorry," he said and then turned sharply and blasted the bad lady, knocking her backwards. "And I'm sorry I didn't do that when I had the chance," he growled and then took off into the air.

Hulk wanted to go after him, Banner was begging him to, but the bad lady had hurt both Tony and Banner so his anger was too strong to think about anything other than making her hurt too.

 

* * *

 

Bear whined again and nudged his head on Bruce's lap, eyes looking up toward him in clear, sad confusion. Bruce immediately started petting him again. Bear had quickly found him when he had gotten back to the mansion and gone straight to his and Tony's apartment, to one of the still-empty rooms where he sat on the floor against the wall. Bear had immediately sensed his emotional state and rested against him. Only, Bruce's emotions seemed to overwhelm Bear and every now and then he would whine and try harder to comfort Bruce.

"It's okay," Bruce said, stroking his fur. "I'm okay. I'm just…" He sighed. "I'm a little confused right now," he vented.

He could remember everything from the ordeal with Lorelei perfectly. He could hear her taunts, hear Tony's apologies to Hulk. He didn't know what to believe. He didn't want to believe Tony thought it was a sham romance or that he was a coward, but Tony had said sorry and then taken off. He hadn't seen him since.

"He'll be back," he said, trying to convince himself. "He's just rattled."

That was the logical explanation. He just needed a little space the team had assured him. "Mind control sucks," Clint had told him plaintively as if that was the only explanation necessary, before being taken to medical for monitoring.

As Bruce pet Bear the fading sun trickling through one of the windows of the room kept bouncing off his wedding band. He closed his eyes and recalled that day six months before.

_When Bruce looks at his ring it will be a reminder that Tony gave it to him with the promise to be his forever._

What Lorelei had done wouldn't change that, he thought determinedly. There had to be a reason Tony had said what he had under Lorelei's control, but it couldn't be because he hadn't meant his promise. _It couldn't_.

"Bruce? Bruce, where are you?" Bruce opened his eyes and Bear sat up immediately in eager anticipation of seeing his other owner. "Oh thank goodness," Tony said as he entered the room. "JARVIS said you were here, but…" He stopped, looked around in realization of the room Bruce had chosen to think things through, and his face fell. "Bruce," he whispered his name and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

As relieved as he was to see his husband, Bruce felt a flicker of irrational spousal irritation. "You should be," he said with a frustrated snort. "You took off. When I came back down, you weren't there." It _had_ stung. "You left me to wonder if it was true and—"

"No!" Tony bit out and was on his knees beside him in an instant. "It wasn't true," Tony said, cupping one of his cheeks. "It wasn't true, Bruce. Not… not exactly," he hedged. "But I didn't know that at the time so I thought it was and… I was afraid everything was ruined and that you would hate me. _I hated me._ I couldn't face you." He hung his head. " _I'm_ the coward."

Rationality returned and the spousal irritation faded into spousal concern as Bruce cupped Tony's opposite cheek and tilted his head back up. "No, you're not," he said. "I… I probably would have done the same thing," he reasoned. In fact, he was fairly certain of it. Running away was just easier, especially for him. "I didn't mean… It's okay. You needed space," he tried to reassure him that he understood and forgave him in spite of his feelings. "At least tell me you didn't do anything stupid," he tried to find some humor.

Tony winced. "I may have redecorated the Malibu mansion a little bit," he said and Bruce's eyes widened. "And destroyed a few cars."

 _A **dozen** cars_ , JARVIS corrected and Tony winced again.

"Glad to hear you handled it maturely," Bruce said with a small chuckle, knowing full well the irony because after smashing Lorelei into submission he'd gladly given Hulk the go ahead to smash a few or dozen cars as well.

Tony shrugged. "They were offensive to me. They're just things that can be bought and sold and manufactured. No real loss."

Bruce understood immediately. Tony had been scared he'd lost the only real thing worth anything. He'd been afraid he'd lost _him_. "I believe you," Bruce said quickly and Tony blinked in surprise. "If you say that it wasn't true, I believe you."

"God, Bruce," Tony breathed out. "It can't be true." They both surged forward and for a moment their only reconciliation was through a desperate kiss. "But you thought it was," Tony said when they pulled back, worry tinged in his tone. "You came _here_ ," he said in regards to the empty room and its initial purpose.

"She said I couldn't give you kids and that you resented me," Bruce explained in a small voice. He decided to leave out the part where she said Tony had been the one to give her that information.

"That fucking witch," Tony growled. "After I had my temper tantrum and was begging JARVIS to help me fix this he told me I should replay what really happened since he records transmissions. JARVIS?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but then audio filled the room.

"You think you can defy me?" It was Lorelei's voice only it sounded a little odd.

"I had him filter it just in case," Tony explained quickly and Bruce gave an inaudible 'oh.'

"You _will_ be my thrall," she said.

"I will... No, no I won't." Tony sounded like he was struggling just like Bruce had been. "I mean, don't take it personally. You just don't have anything I need."

"Do I not?" There was a pause. "Ah yes. I'd heard the infamous Iron Man had taken to wearing a ball and chain these days. Do you really think it will last?"

"No," Tony said on the feed and Bruce saw the pitiful expression Tony wore now. "I think he'll realize our romance is a sham and he deserves better. I think he'll wake up and realize he made a rash promise." Another pause. "But I kind of think that's the whole point. If you're never worried about losing the other person you wouldn't try your damnedest to make sure it never happens or treasure the moments they're still with you in spite of the odds."

Bruce looked at Tony. The man didn't blush, not in the usual sense, but he had his own way of appearing sheepish that Bruce had learned over time. He looked that way now and it was as becoming as Tony always claimed his own more literal flush was.

"What a sorry and uncertain way to live," Lorelei purred. " _I_ can offer you something permanent and perfect."

"That's where I let down my guard," Tony, the Tony there beside him now, confessed ruefully. "I wasn't strong enough when she… I had my face plate down because I'm an idiot. She touched me."

Bruce felt anger surge through him at the thought of Lorelei physically bending Tony to her will.

"Who do you love?" Lorelei demanded.

"You," Tony told her and Bruce could hear the emptiness in his voice.

"And what of Dr. Banner? Do you still think he's so perfect, so—"

"Yes," Tony said to Bruce's surprise. "Dr. Banner has only two flaws. One, he married me. Two, he's afraid of having kids," he said it all in a professional tone, as if making an assessment. Then his voice had a different inflection, one that belied his true feelings, "But as his marrying me is to my benefit and I'd make a miserable father anyhow, I can't resent him."

"But do you love him?" Lorelei demanded more harshly this time.

"Of course not. I love _you_ , mistress," Tony answered, back to the empty tone that implied it wasn't true.

 _Those are the only pertinent parts_ , JARVIS said, cutting the feed. _The only information shared beyond that point pertains to offense strategies against the team and SHIELD._

"She twisted what you said," Bruce said in understanding.

"But I still said enough," Tony said, still sounding rueful. "I wasn't strong enough like you were. I let her control me."

"She played on your fears, Tony," Bruce said skeptically; they were fears they'd always carry because of their damaged pasts no matter how blissful their life together might be. "And she touched you. Thor explained that almost none are immune to her physical touch," he reminded him of the quick brief before the mission. "I can hardly blame you for that."

"But what about saying you were afraid?" Tony asked cautiously. "I did technically say that. I didn't mean it like you're a coward and I clearly said I _can't_ resent you, but…" He shrugged helplessly.

Bruce sighed. "Tony, do you think I'd be sitting in _this room_ if it wasn't a little true? If I didn't already _know that_? You've never made it a secret that you think if I want kids I should be able to have them and it technically _is_ fear that stops me." He sighed again, but then thought of the rest of Tony's words, words that Lorelei had conveniently ignored. "So how about we talk about the fact that all you actually did was insult yourself?" He inclined his head forward narrowed his eyes upward in disapproval.

"I, well…" Tony got that sheepish look again and rather than wait for him to fumble out a response on the spot, Bruce kissed him again.

Tony was obviously startled, but not enough so that he didn't immediately return the kiss. "You would be a _wonderful_ father. And being your husband is my best trait as far as I'm concerned," he told him between a few of the kisses.

They lost themselves for a few moments. When they broke apart Bruce noticed Bear was watching them with a wagging tail, clearly happy that Bruce was feeling better again.

"On our one year anniversary, let's just head to the island and let everyone else handle the crazy villain of the week," Tony said with a short laugh and shake of his head.

Bruce squeaked in surprise. "I was beginning to think—"

"I forgot?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "When I was looking forward to spending this day as an excuse to just keep you in bed as long as possible? Yeah, no way I forgot," he teased.

Bruce suddenly remembered all his plans. There was still time and now he was even more inspired to have a long sensual evening. He wanted it desperately after the strain of the day. He needed the more tangible reminder of the promise no Asgardian sorceress could successfully wrench from him.

"Let's go to the Tower," Bruce said and although Tony seemed a little confused he didn't protest.

 

* * *

 

"This is nice," Tony had to admit as he and Bruce snuggled on the couch in their Tower apartment, watching a favorite movie in between make-out sessions to take their mind off the stress of the day. "Just the two of us like old times." Sometimes the nostalgic part of him that he swore didn't exist missed the place. It had three years worth of memories, most of them memories that were more important to Tony than any of the ones that had come before.

Bruce hummed. "Only, instead of snuggling and making out, there were nightmares and the constant desire to run and lots and lots of unresolved sexual tension."

Tony moaned appreciatively at the memory. "Yeah, the sexual tension was thicker than Thor's hammer."

Bruce groaned unappreciatively. "Please tell me you did not just make that joke," he said. He then looked at Tony in confusion. "And… And how do you know that?"

Tony smirked. "Well you see there was this party and some Asgardian mead and—"

Bruce kissed him roughly, almost possessively much to Tony's approval. "I swear if that story ends the way those stories usually end…" he grumbled against his lips.

"It doesn't," Tony assured him, having had his fun in making Bruce momentarily jealous. He kissed him back just as unrelenting. "Now if it had been _you_ that had gotten drunk and decided to strip down to nothing and challenge mortals to try and outmatch his size if they dare…" He shrugged. "Then it very well might have ended that way. By that time you were the only one on my mind." The kiss became more open and messy. "In fact, pretty sure I was lamenting your not being there to compete."

"You'd seen me naked a million times by then I'm sure," Bruce pointed out as they paused to breathe only a few measly seconds.

"True," Tony said conversationally between quick kisses, "but you hadn't seen me naked yet. And honestly, I could imagine a lot of outcomes where our both being naked at the same time no matter the reason was a good thing."

Bruce made a _hmph_ noise against his lips. "You _would_ participate in something like that," he said.

"Wanna know how I measured up?" Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I think I can make a good enough guess of it," Bruce answered with a wry, thin smile. 

"Of course Steve beat me in terms of length and I still say it's unfair that he was even allowed to compete, but—"

" _Steve_ competed?" Bruce pulled back and gave him an incredulous look.

"I know, right?" Tony nodded. "And what's more is I'm fairly certain Steve's story about Thor's hammer may end the way mine doesn’t."

Bruce's eyes widened in pure shock. "I… I—" he squeaked in protest. "I'm going to pretend that part is only a figment of your drunk imagination." He shook his head.

"It might be," Tony admitted. "Besides, the only sex life I care about is ours," he then said and found Bruce's lips again. "Because just because it's resolved now doesn't mean there's no sexual tension these days."

For some reason Bruce's lips quirked. "Maybe it would do us good to remember what a little UST feels like."

"When I can have you whenever, however, wherever?" Tony asked with a scoff, even as the notion of a slow-build appealed to him; it had been a while since they'd taken it devastatingly slow. "Why would it be good to ignore that privilege?"

"Because it's so much better when we do," Bruce replied deviously, taking him off guard.

Tony was just about to follow that very promising line of logic when JARVIS interrupted. _Sirs, the dinner is now ready for you downstairs._

"Dinner?" Tony queried as Bruce immediately stood to his feet like a giddy child. He had a look that Tony knew well, personally. It was the look of a man who had a surprise up his sleeve.

Curious, Tony followed him down to the Tower's main entertaining space and his jaw practically dropped upon arrival. He was greeted by the distinct aroma of an Indian dinner for two. The lights were low and a cellist added to the romantic mood with soft music. Suddenly a few gears clicked and he turned to look at Bruce, who appeared both pleased and tentative.

"So this is why the team kept insisting not to make any extravagant plans for a six month anniversary," Tony concluded and Bruce hitched a shoulder that shyly outed his conspirators. "Well then, if you went to all this trouble to surprise me, it's bound to be spectacularly worth it," he said with a smile and leaned forward to peck Bruce on the lips. That's when he realized the cellist was playing the song they'd danced to at their wedding and he smiled. "But before we eat," he said and pulled back to hold out his hand, "I believe they're playing our song, honey."

Bruce's eyes widened in realization and then shared his smile as he took his hand. Bruce fell easily into step with him and they swayed in a lazy fashion. As Tony held him close and considered the evening ahead of them celebrating their first six months together, he couldn't help but think back to earlier in the day – and then all the days before. Lorelei may have enthralled his mind and taken control temporarily, but he knew without a doubt Bruce was still the only one he could ever surrender to.

 

* * *

 

Bruce had planned everything.

The impromptu movie watching before dinner, although it was more kissing and bantering than actual interest in the film, was not part of the plan and yet it had proved the perfect small moment between the stress of what they'd gone through and the things that were planned. In fact, Bruce couldn't help but think it would have been nice – had the day not taken the dramatic turn with Amora and Lorelei it did – if they could have had more of that lazy and easy atmosphere as a lead-in.

The dancing before dinner was not part of the plan. Dancing hadn't even entered Bruce's mind – perhaps because dancing still wasn't his go to thing. As an extension, a little more dancing after dinner also hadn't been part of his plans. But it had been the perfect segue way from their lingering gazes, brushing feet, and occasional feeding of one another before moving onto something more purposeful. It had been nice just to hold each other and sway, in a little bubble from the world encapsulated by music. It had been a while since there had been a benefit or other event where dancing was part of the agenda. Bruce was surprised to find he had missed it as often as he had once protested.

Foregoing the wine-infused bath until later was not part of the plan. In retrospect it made sense though. After dinner and dancing they were ready for something headier. Although they still dragged it out as long as they possibly could, making delicious use of the fondue and oils and other items – Tony highly approving all of Bruce's chosen clichés right down to the rose petals – sooner than what the bath beforehand would have afforded they absolutely _needed_ one another. And Bruce had been right. Prolonging the sexual tension, perhaps on top of what the day represented and the other tension earlier, had only amplified the pleasure.

Now as they lounged in the wine-infused bath, both basking in the afterglow, Bruce relished in the feel of being wrapped in Tony's arms. He was relaxed and at peace which was once something he'd never expected could be possible.  

He sighed and looked down at where their left hands were entwined and smiled at the ring Tony had given to him. He was reminded that it wasn't always a bad thing when plans changed. Sometimes they changed your life for the better.

Bruce had planned everything, but luckily not everything had gone as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Has it really been six months since they got married in this verse?? Why, yes, yes it has ^_^ I can hardly believe it honestly. So I had to celebrate with Bruce being cute, my poor babies having a little bit of testing (and again with the dads theme, sorry can't help myself over here), and then more of Bruce being cute in a post-coital shmoopy state. 
> 
> I make no apologies for the cracky 'lullaby' in this fic. Because Natasha, or any of the other team, being cute with Hulk without it being romantic-based is something I am definitely here for. I also make no apologies for the Steve/Thor...did they or didn't they haha.


End file.
